Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include various modes. One of the LCD modes is an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode. It is currently useable to attain a wide viewing angle. The IPS mode is a liquid crystal driving mode that rotates liquid crystal molecules in a planar direction via a horizontal (in-plane) electric field, thus rotating an effective optical axis within a plane, and controlling transmittance of the light. The use of LCDs has become widespread in various fields, such as displaying information that was previously displayed via gauges in, for example, the dashboard of a car. Thus, the LCDs should have a fast response time even at low temperatures. Recently, for example, a fast-response LCD structure in the IPS mode was proposed, as published in U.S. published application No. 2014/0307212. Such an electrode structure, however, poses a problem of low transmittance. An object of the present disclosure is to accomplish a high transmittance and fast-response characteristics at the same time.